1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a universal serial bus (USB) communication. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a USB communication system including a USB host and a USB device that perform a USB communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) is a plug-and-play interface that connects computer peripheral devices such as a joystick, a keyboard, a telephone, a scanner, a printer, etc with a computer. Generally, the USB has been widely used as a port standard of the computer peripheral devices because a data transmission speed of the USB is fast and the USB can connect the computer peripheral devices in a chain form. However, a USB standard does not support a multi-channel technology in which a USB host transmits one data stream to a USB device via a plurality of USB channels. Thus, in the USB standard, one data stream is not divided to be transmitted via a plurality of USB channels when a USB communication is performed between the USB host and the USB device via the USB channels. That is, in the USB standard, each data stream is transmitted via a respective one of the USB channels when the USB communication is performed between the USB host and the USB device via the USB channels. As a result, a conventional USB communication system has limits to increase a bandwidth for one data stream even when performing the USB communication using a plurality of USB channels.